While a wide variety of wireless access devices are available that rely on access points such as Wi-Fi, and although pedestals and hand holes have been used, the use of wireless access devices has (to the knowledge of the inventors) not as of the filing of the '216 Application been integrated within pedestals or hand holes, or other ground-based signal distribution systems.
Rather, currently available systems for broadband voice, data, and/or video access within customer premises (whether through wired or wireless connection) typically require a physical cable connection (either via optical fiber connection or copper cable connection, or the like) directly to network access devices or optical network terminals located at (in most cases mounted on an exterior wall of) the customer premises, or require satellite transmission of voice, data, and/or video signals to a corresponding dish mounted on the customer premises.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing wireless and/or wired transmission and reception of signals through ground-based signal distribution devices/systems.